


drinks

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: sEXOctober 2020 [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, sEXOctober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Taemin swears he's just going for a drink. Jongdae happily provides.Day 3 Prompts:Dirty Talk|Face Fucking|Shibari|Sex Toys
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lee Taemin
Series: sEXOctober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946239
Kudos: 17
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	drinks

Taemin grins at the text ping, glancing at it. He looks up and watches his hyungs in the mirror. They’re laughing and joking, exhausted from the SM Town Concert and they don’t seem too bothered. He stands, pulling his SMTown shirt off and grabbing one of his usual tank tops before stretching. “Hey, Jongin and some of the EXO guys want to go for drinks, are you guys coming?”

They all shake their heads; Jonghyun tells Taemin to make sure he gets back earlier rather than later and to be careful, not to drink too much and to make sure he can see the manager that will go with him at all times. Taemin nods, reciting  _ yes, yes I will, hyung I know _ as he slips into the hallway, shutting the dressing room door closed behind him. He heads down the hallway, avoiding any staff before he darts down one of the corridors that are closed for construction. He carefully walks around piles of tiles and brick, around scaffolding that hasn’t been set up and stares at the doors. 

He finds the third door on the right and knocks, sharply, three quick raps. It’s been their code since all this began and he hears the soft grunt inside. He opens the door, just wide enough to slip inside, and shuts the door behind him.

Jongdae lounges on the chair in the dressing room, not looking up from his phone as Taemin comes in. Taemin steps forward, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s shoulders, and kisses his temple.”Hey.”

“Hey, one sec.”

Taemin waits as Jongdae types out that he’s going to go for a walk and he’ll head back to the hotel later and yes there’s a manager with him to the EXO group chat before he turns his phone off, throwing it onto the film covered desk. He looks up, smiling, relaxing as he wraps his hands around Taemin’s arms, leaning up. Their lips meet, soft but chaste, and Taemin pulls away.

“How did you get the key to here?”

“I saw the corridor and nipped down in the ruckus of everyone preparing for the show and tried the door. It wasn’t locked in the first place.”

“Sneaky, sneaky.” Taemin leans back, drifting his fingers across Jongdae’s shoulders as he walks around the chair, lifting his leg to straddle Jongdae’s lap. The elder man’s arms wrap around Taemin’s waist, holding him close. “How long do we have?”

Jongdae purses his lips. “Manager should be at a nearby bar for about… twenty more minutes before he’ll come back and round the last of us up to go back to the hotel.”

Taemin nods and immediately slides off of Jongdae’s lap, kneeling quickly, and gripping the belt looped through Jongdae’s jeans. He gets it open quickly, fingers nimble and used to doing this in a rush. Jongdae lifts his hips just enough for his jeans and underwear to be pulled down. Taemin snorts as he notices Jongdae is already mostly hard and Taemin flickers his eyes upwards. “That happy to see me, huh?”

Jongdae snorts. “What can I say, that mouth is amazing, I think anyone would be.” 

Taemin grins; he doesn’t bother with any more talk, they don’t have enough time for it. They can chat on the way to the hotel if they choose to go back together. He leans forward, gripping Jongdae’s shaft and wrapping his lips around the tip. 

Jongdae groans immediately and Taemin has to force himself not to grin. He’s slow, methodical as he pushes himself down, shivering as Jongdae’s hand grips his hair tightly. He’s given the control and Taemin takes full advantage of it. He hollows his cheeks as he goes further down, sucking as best he can control. Jongdae hisses above him and Taemin smirks inwardly. He brings his head back up, all the way, letting the erection pop out of his mouth with an obscene noise. He grins before he goes back down, slower, steadier this time, letting his teeth graze ever so gently. Jongdae’s hips buck upwards as he works on the nerve, taking his time between licking at it the best he can and nibbling at it. 

He makes a mental note to consider getting a tongue piercing, to make this experience as better as he can in the future, before he feels Jongdae’s hand shove down slightly. 

Taemin braces himself against Jongdae’s legs and gently pushes up. 

Jongdae’s hands grip in his hair so tight, Taemin might have a bald spot when he lets go. His hips fuck upwards, forcing himself down Taemin’s throat. Taemin chokes but relaxes, breathing as evenly as he can out of his nose. Jongdae pushes his head down as hard as he dares. Taemin forces his gag reflex away and gathers himself, moaning as best he can.

Jongdae yelps, taken off guard by the vibrations wrapping around his erection. His thighs shake and Taemin grips the chair arm with one hand, his other reaching forward. He shivers when he bumps his own chin reaching forward to press his fingers against Jongdae’s taint. Jongdae whimpers as Taemin toys with it, pushing against it, scraping his nails ever so gently against the sensitive skin. 

Taemin chokes as Jongdae cums without warning, shooting down his throat. He breathes through his nose as best he can, letting his eyes flicker close at the feeling. 

Jongdae’s hands eventually loosen, letting go of his hair and collapsing against the chair. Taemin pulls up, taking a deep breath before he swallows. He clears his throat before he stands up, wincing as his knees crack. “You good?”

“Yeah… Yeah I’m good. What time is it?”

Taemin fishes his phone out of his pocket and hits the lock button. “Shit. They’ll be expecting you back at the hotel.”

Jongdae surges to his feet, yanking his clothes back up and struggling with his belt. “You were really hot on stage tonight, you know that?”

“I do.”

Jongdae snorts, shaking his head before he steps towards the door. Taemin coughs and grabs his phone from the desk, holding it out. Jongdae grins as he takes it, shoving it in his pocket before they rush back down the corridor. They manage to get outside and half way down the street before hands fall on Taemin’s shoulder.

He yelps and looks behind him, grinning awkwardly when he finds it’s Kibum. “Drinks, huh?”

“Something like that.”

Jongdae laughs slightly and walks ahead as quickly as he dares and Taemin scowls after him. Kibum links his arm with Taemin, preventing him from running away as he immediately starts questioning every detail about him and Jongdae that he can. 

Taemin glowers at the silhouette ahead of them; he’s definitely not letting Jongdae fuck his face for at least four months after this abandonment. 


End file.
